conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanjung
The''' Kingdom of Rajia''' (କୈଢ଼ ଞ ଋଆଝ) more commonly referred to as Rajia is a nation comprising of the Rajian islands located in the Indian ocean. Although currently an absolute monarchy under house Rai Sharma Rajia has been ruled by various groups in its long history. Rajia first housed human inhabitants in Palaeolithic times, but was first occupied by Hindu refugees fleeing from the Islamic Delhi Sultanate when it was under the rule of the Tughlaq Dynasty around the year 1320. The refugees incorporated their Hindu beliefs and culture into the natives of the then known Rajian islands. It was conquered by the Mughal Empire around 1630, before being absorbed into the British Empire over two hundred years later. Rajia gained independence in 1951. Rajia is famous for its agricultural exports, primarily of rubber and tobacco, as well as dealing in the telecommunications, banking and technology industries. However its autocratic rule, the legal persecution of Buddhists, Eastern Asians and critics of either the government or royal family, poor working and living conditions and inadequate wealth distribution have earned Rajia significant criticism in recent years by foreign powers. Etymology History Provinces Rajia is split into 8 provinces. Six of these provinces reside upon the isle of Raji itself, with one province consisting of the island of Vishui (located to the south of Raji) while the Laraji islands make up the last province. Each province is governed by a member of parliament , and in theory are responsible for creating their own laws. However the incredibly flawed system of the selection of these governors (a task given to the monarch) mean almost all governors are members of the royal family, and further serve primarily in its interests. Politics A absolute monarchy, the ruling monarch of Rajia is both the head of state and the head of government, holding all power over the nation. The monarch is a hereditary position, inherited by the first born child of the previous holder of the title. The current monarch, Maharani Aishwarya I, is the first female to hold office. Due to the constitution of Rajia her uncle, Lakshman Rai Sharma, serves as her regent. The royal family is House Rai Sharma. The traditional titles employed regarding the monarch is either the Maharaja (male) or Maharani (female). These titles have been used to describe the ruler of Rajia ever since the Mughal occupation, with attempts to modernise the title being often met with sharp resistance from Rajian nationalists. The monarch of Rajia often presides over the government. The main legislative body of Rajia is the National Assembly of Rajia, whose members are elected by the monarch. There are no general elections nor political parties permitted in Rajia. However, one may put themselves forwards as a candidate to be appointed by the monarch to serve in the National Assembly. Often members are picked from the ranks of House Rai Sharma, or other aristocratic families. The Human Rights Watch has derided Rajia as having one of the most autocratic governments in the world, rating it was a 2.48 on the Global Democracy index, therefore classifying it as an Authoritarian Regime. Law Foreign relations Military Rajia's military is headed by the monarch, who serves as the Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces. However, usually the bulk of military command is carried out by the National Royal Guard, a committee of military leaders appointed by the monarch. The National Royal Guard preside over the four main divisions of the Rajia's armed forces. These divisions consist of the Royal Territorial Guard (land forces) the Royal Naval Guard (sea forces), Royal Ariel Guard (air forces) and the Royal Coast Guard (Maritime Security). Conscription into military service is enforced for all male citizens from the ages of 18-21, with the allotted service time normally numbering around two years. Conscientious objection is taken into account with any objectors being alternatively drafted into non-combatant roles. If a citizen refuses military service altogether or attempts to avoid conscription they are fined, jailed and then sent to serve double their assigned service time. Students are permitted to finish their studies before entering service. Those who hold dual citizenship must also be drafted. Geography Biodiversity Climate Economy Demographics Religion The official religion of Rajia is Hinduism, although freedom of religion is permitted. However, many have derided Rajia for its treatment of Buddhists and Muslims, who face frequent discrimination from both the government and local populace. Most notably the purge of the Buddhist monasteries on the Laraji islands earned Rajia international scrutiny. According to the 2014 Rajian consensus 82.6% of the population identified themselves as Hindu, with the Islamic and Buddhist populations numbering 12.4% and 1.6% respectively. 3.4% either worship another faith, are atheist or refused to answer. Education Healthcare Culture Arts Architecture Category:Nations Category:Countries Category:Rajia